Taming the Love-Master
by Hammershlag
Summary: A sequel to "My Sister's Guardian". Not as long, but I digress. SainxFarina.


**This oneshot takes place a few chapters after Farina joins Hector's Horde (or whatever you want to call the group in Hector's Mode). It's not as long as its prequel, but that's because I couldn't think up as much for this baby. Kent and Fiora needed people to meddle in their affairs to get them together, but Sain and Farina can pretty much do it themselves.**

**Since I seem to have a knack for writing about Sain's antics, this little publication will be written predominantly from his perspective. Speaking of which, I don't know how I seem to get Sain right. In real life I seem to relate more to Erk – dedicated to my studies and not very good at speaking with women. At one point I even had my own Serra pestering me 24/7. It was an absolute nightmare.**

**Enough about my personal shenanigans and on with Sain's!**

* * *

><p>It seems my work has paid off! Kent and Fiora are really getting along nicely, going so far as to sharing a tent. To be honest, I'm a little jealous. How could Kent, an oblivious duty-obsessed knight commander get a girl when Sain, the all-knowing love master, gets nothing?! Woe is me. Wait a minute… of course! If I'm supposed to settle down one day (which I intend to do once this madness with Nergal comes to an end), I'm going to have to focus my romancing on ONE woman. Rebecca slapped me and threatened to shoot me when I approached her, and most of the other lovely ladies are taken, so who– ah, yes, that beautiful new falcoknight Lord Hector hired the other day! She's quite a fine dame, that Farina. Oh, fair maiden, prepare to be seduced by the grandmaster of love, for you have drawn his attention and he wants you! I mean, I want you… whatever. I go over to the fair lady, who seems to be reminiscing with Florina. That thick, glorious (albeit short) purple hair, those striking eyes, that confident look! She's everything I could ever ask for!<p>

"Oh beauteous Dame Farina, would you please grant me the pleasure of your company, for to be in the presence of such beauty would strengthen my lance arm and carry us to victory!" I say, remembering Kent's little conversation with Fiora when we were en route to Ostia. Florina giggled.

"Well sis, it looks like you've drawn Sain's attention. Don't worry, it won't last."

"Goddess, I hope not." The purple-haired rider scoffed.

"You're even lovely when you're cruel. But Florina is mistaken! My heart has finally settled on you, beauteous one!"

"Hah, you talk big, Lycian, but words aren't enough to seduce one like me."

"Oh I'm aware, Dame Farina! That is why I hope to prove my immense skill to you in combat! I don't _just_ wear a Paladin's armor for the looks, you know! I earned it through years of training!"

"We'll see about that. Who knows, you might prove your worth to me, and possibly become a valuable asset."

* * *

><p>Heh, I suppose Florina was saving the strangest for last. So far she's only introduced me to the quiet ones! The boring ones! Sain's the first person in this band of misfits who actually excites me. I mean, he doesn't <em>excite<em> me, but for once I'm actually having fun bantering with a comrade. And perhaps, JUST PERHAPS, he may become a valuable commodity. Of course, Sir Mark, Lord of the High-Horses, keeps insisting that no-one is a commodity and that every life is priceless. Bah! It's no wonder he's attracted to Lyn! He needs Caelin's money to live, as he could never make it on his own! Anyway, I should probably keep an eye on Sain. After all, there is a chance he may not be bluffing.

* * *

><p><em>One week later<em>

Well what do you know, Sain's actually proven to be a good asset to our little band of misfits. Suddenly, that nag of a cleric who's always getting on Erk's nerves walks over to me.

"I don't believe it." She said, sounding somewhat dejected.

"Finally coming to terms with the fact that Erk is in love with Priscilla and you have no chance with him?" I snickered.

"NO, NEVER!" Ugh, she sounds like a banshee when she's angry. "I only meant that Sain hasn't been hitting on anyone since you came along! I was actually starting to enjoy his advances." Wait, is she in love with Erk or Sain? Or… both? Regardless, she's lying.

"Yeah, right. Ever since I joined this little troupe, Sain's been trying to court me non-stop, with both his words and his lance."

"Really?" Her eyes went wide. Is she serious? "I guess he's finally settled on someone." Finally, she walks away. Wait a minute, what if she wasn't lying? Is Sain… really in love with me? Hmph. Even if I start to develop feelings for him, he's not nearly wealthy enough for my tastes. And I could _never_ move to Lycia of all places. Speak of the devil, guess who's galloping over to me now.

"Well, Dame Farina, what do you think of my skills with a lance?" Did those words really come out of his mouth? I'd never expect that tone out of him! Is it really possible for him to be serious? Heh, maybe I could get used to his presence.

* * *

><p>The look on her face tells me being serious just might be the charm to win her over! Oho, this has been a good week indeed. Kent was dumbfounded by my resolve on the field, I haven't seen Mark this happy about anything since Wil died, and now Farina may actually be falling for me? Although, I have noticed that since I met her I've been less of a flirt; it seems this beauty from Ilia has tamed the love-master! I am shocked, and if the look on her face is any indication, so is she!<p>

"Perhaps, if you still don't believe me to be sincere, we could have dinner together once we're in a nice town? Just to talk about life, get to know each other a little better. Sound like a good idea?" I can't believe the tone I'm taking with her. Usually I'd say something like 'Oh Magnificent Dame, would you pleasure me with your company at the inn over in the next town? Being in the presence of such a beauty would truly bring happiness to my lonely heart.' but no! I'm starting to sound like Kent of all people! What's happening to me?! Is this… true love?

* * *

><p>"Yes, I think I might enjoy that." I blushed slightly. At this he seemed sincerely happy.<p>

I don't believe what I'm feeling. I'm not used to thinking a person is worth more than all the money in the world, but this knight is dedicating his life to satisfying me. Goddess, love is a bitch. How could I even _dream_ about sharing my fortune with him? Wait, if he truly loves me, would he retire from his service in Caelin and come with me to Ilia?

"Hey, Sain."

"Yes, Farina?"

"If this… works out, would you abandon Caelin and come with me to Ilia. I think we'd work together pretty well."

"I wouldn't _abandon_ Caelin, but I'd request a discharge, and once I'm relieved of my duties I'd happily move in with you!"

"Whoa, I never said anything about sharing a house!" Still, the thought had occurred to me. I wonder how good he is with money? Or if our child, _if_ we have a child, would inherit such a gene.

* * *

><p><em>A few years later<em>

"I now pronounce you Man and Wife. Sir Sain, you may now kiss the bride." Bishop Jodel smiled. The Etrurian was visiting Ilia for some reason. The rumors are he's entered a relationship with the Mountain Hermit. Anyway, Farina and I shared a magnificent kiss. She looked genuinely happy. Meanwhile Kent and his wife Fiora were in the front isle, the latter being a month pregnant. We walk over to them with a smile.

"So, Kent, I guess that makes us relatives." I said to my friend and fellow ex-knight from Caelin.

"Don't remind me." He groaned and the four of us share a healthy, hearty laugh.

* * *

><p>"And that's the sto–" I then realized my son was sleeping. Ugh, he does that so easily!<p>

"Sweet dreams, Trec." Sain smiled. As if on cue, Trec began muttering.

"No, Noah, that's my lance… give it back." The two of us smiled and retired to our bedchambers.

* * *

><p><strong>So apparently Noah and Trec are cousins. Funny that. As soon as I wrote the Noah section in last oneshot, I realized I had to write a sequel about Sain, Farina and Trec.<strong>

**Etrurian vs Etruscan: In Fire Emblem: The Complete Saga Rewritten I used "Etruscan" instead of "Etrurian" even though the game uses the latter, as those from the real region in Italy known as Etruria were called Etruscans. Here, I did not take such liberties as I wanted to stay closer to FE Canon.**

**What do you think of this short-yet-sweet sequel to "My Sister's Guardian"? Please leave a review!**


End file.
